The present invention generally relates to the field of electronic messaging, and more particularly, to providing tailored advertisements to messenger applications participating in a message thread when messenger application plug-ins are installed on a subset of the messenger applications.
A messenger application allows users to communicate with each other in a conversation thread using content that is “thread-native” (i.e., that is of the type natively included by the messenger application within the thread). Plug-ins to the messenger application could provide a richer user experience, supporting more specialized user interfaces, types of content that need not be thread-native, more sophisticated application logic for specific purposes, and the like. However, the installation of plug-ins for a messenger application is optional, and therefore it is often the case that not all of the participants of the conversation thread have installed the same plug-in. Accordingly, not all participants have direct access to the same functionality afforded by the plug-in.